Broken
Summary "Broken" is a terminology commonly used in the gaming community to describe an abusive factor in the game that renders the game to be ridicolously easy or to grant fake difficulty. Examples used in Sonic games *The boost in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure gives you the ability to slam into enemies,walls and even run across the water. *In Sonic Adventure,you can spindash repeatedly,to keep your momentum. Not only does this make the default running manoeuvre pointless,but you can charge it up to reach areas that the game never intended you to reach and you can subsequently sequence break it as a result. *The Spindash becomes more abusive in Lost World, as it now serves as a replacement boost and can be used infinetely, providing you do not lose your rings or fall into a bottomless pit. In addition, it keeps your momentum and can be extremely finicky at times, making the player fall to their death. * In the old Genesis,Game Gear and SEGA CD games,Sonic would have to build up enough momentum or spindash up walls to get past them. However,in Sonic 4 Episode 1, Sonic can casually walk up them, with or without momentum. Moreover, Sonic can now stay upside-down on a loop in any zone and he will not fall off,like he did in the previous games. * When you play as Tails or Knuckles in any of the main platformer games, you can fly or glide past most of the obstacles within the levels. * Once you achieve Super Sonic in Sonic 2 and 3, you are granted invincibility, increased speed and a higher jump, allowing you to traverse levels with decreased difficulty. Examples used in Zelda games *In The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time, if the player holds down the L button and strafes,so that the camera is zoomed in on Link,they will be able to jump from place to place in quick sucession,which will render the usual walking animation useless. This technique is commonly practiced in speedruns and was not removed in the 2011 3DS remake. Examples used in Mario games *In Super Mario 64, the player can opt out of running and can instead chain together long jumps and get ridicolous speed run times. It doesn't help that the long jump can sequence break the endless stairs or can sequence break Mario to levels earlier than intended,either. *Mario Kart DS has an incredibly abusive powerslide,which much like the spindash in Sonic Adventure and the long jump in Super Mario 64: it can be abused and chained together in quick sucession. In order to perform this technique, the player must hold down the R Button and A button while moving the kart. This will take a while to learn and it will hurt your thumbs eventually. Because of this,many Mario Kart veterans despise the online capabilities,because many players are taking advantage of the powerslide. This technique became so synonymous with the Mario Kart community(and Mario community in general) that it was given its own terminology: Snaking. Category:Fan Terminology